Relic's Point
Relic's Point is a key location in the pre-X-Day history of Guyver: The Bioboosted Armour. This place was one of the largest Zoanoid development facilities on the planet and was supervised by one of Cronos' Council of Twelve, Dr. Hamilcar Barcas. The base is located in Japan, beneath the mysterious Mount Minakami, an unusual mountainscape that many scholars believe to be entirely man-made. History Ancient times Long ago, during the Creation period, the aliens known as the Ouranus had stationed one of their living spacecraft in the area where Mt. Minakami stands in the Modern era. Here, as well as various other locations across the Earth, they conducted their biological weapons research and produced several ancestral life-forms to creatures that currently walk the Earth today. When the Creators left Earth, however, they abandoned several of these bio-ships for reasons unknown. The ship located in the area that would become Relic's Point is believed to have been deemed outdated by the Creators' standards, hence its abandonment, but the vessel remained perfectly intact and alive over the centuries with the majority of its technology being salvageable. Cronos control In the 1960's, a number of tremors occurred in the Takeshiro region of Japan, where Mt. Minakami was located. The mountain itself was believed to have been at the epicenter of the quakes, but the public were never informed as to the true nature of the phenomenon. The quakes were likely caused by heavy construction efforts on Cronos' part when they first built the base beneath Mt. Minakami. When Cronos first discovered the Creator ruins beneath Mt. Minakami, they were able to enhance their Zoanoid production methods based on the technology left behind within the ruins. Gaining access to the inside of the Creator bio-ship proved to be more challenging, however; the ship's epidermal layer produced highly corrosive fluids that normal humans could not survive and even Zoanoids could not withstand the ship's internal environment for long. However, at the cost of many of their personnel, Cronos made their greatest discovery inside the relic: three bio-booster armatures believed to have been used by the Ouranus as standard equipment. Very little information existed on these units, except that they possessed incredible destructive power when fused with a sentient being. The only other information Cronos had on the units at the time was the name of the device: Guyver, which in the Creators' language meant "out of control". Not long after their discovery, the three G-units were transferred to Cronos' main Japanese branch for further study. The units would later be stolen from there, thus beginning the events of the Guyver series. Relic's Point in disarray Near the turn of the century, shortly after the destruction of Cronos Japan, Relic's Point became a locus of Zoanoid activity as Cronos lured Sho Fukamachi and Agito Makishima - the two surviving Guyver hosts - into their midst. At this point in time, Dr. Barcas of the Zoalord Council had come to Japan to oversee the operations of Relic's Point and to take charge of re-capturing the Guyvers. A number of battles took place both in and around the base, with the Guyvers and their companions suffering heavily both from constantly hiding from Cronos agents and Guyver-I's inability to bio-boost after being forced to kill his father, whom Dr. Barcas had turned into a Zoanoid. Shortly after Sho regained the power of the Guyver, he and his friends were smuggled into the lowest levels of Relic's Point with the aid of Dr. Yoshio Odagiri and his research staff, who themselves were attempting to destroy Cronos from within. With Odagiri's help, Sho and Agito were able to gain access to the ancient Creator vessel. Their hope was to activate the long-dormant craft and launch it, thereby destroying the base from the inside out. They were successful in this endeavour, though they had some unintended assistance from the renegade Lost Number Aptom who was fighting against the Hyper-Zoanoid Team Five, and also the Zoalords Richard Guyot and Archanfel who were fighting each other, causing tremendous damage to the base. In a final, desperate battle between the Guyvers and Guyot, the Ouranus ship took off and caused Relic's Point to collapse upon itself. The base was beyond salvaging and the ship itself was also destroyed by the combined assault of the Zoalords, who decided it best to destroy it rather than let the Guyvers have it. Sho Fukamachi was believed to have perished during that incident, though he would resurface a year later with even greater strength than before. Guyot also disappeared and was presumed dead while Agito and Sho's comrades all went into hiding. Key areas * Command Centre - The top section of Relic's Point that is actually located within Mount Minakami. From this chamber, Dr. Barcas can monitor all activity occurring in the base and everywhere within ten square miles of the mountain, issuing orders both through internal comm systems or simply by using his Zoalord telepathy. * R&D Section - This area makes up the bulk of the Relic's Point base. This section is comprised wholly of laboratory blocks where Zoanoids are produced en masse and research into new Zoanoid classes and optimization methods is constantly ongoing. * Basement Level - The lowest level of Relic's Point is where the Creator relic was located. Unfortunately for Cronos, the staff running this section were not entirely loyal. Not only did they attempt to use their research findings against the organisation, but they also harboured the Guyvers within their residential area and plotted with them to disrupt Cronos from the inside. * Surrounding Area - Mount Minakami is surrounded by dense forest with no habitation anywhere within a ten-mile radius. At least 3,000 Zoanoids are on patrol within this zone at all times, making it almost impossible for outsiders to interfere with Cronos' operations. The nearest inhabited area to the mountain is the small town of Takeshiro, however the town's whole population were unknowingly turned into Zoanoids. Takeshiro became a ghost town after the Guyvers were found in the area and Dr. Barcas took possession of all of the townsfolk, forcing a conflict which ended with Guyver-III obliterating the entire population with his Mega-Smasher. Zoanoids Most Zoanoid models have at least been stationed at Relic's Point. The following is a list of Zoanoids confirmed to have originally been produced here. * Gobilva * Gergoile * Valvas * Nealcos * Golvarun * Enzyme II * Aptom * Somlum * Dyme * Gelpess * Panadyne * ZX-Tole * Derzerb * Thancrus * Elegen * Gaster Category:Monster Habitats Category:Guyver Category:Laboratories